They Couldn't Quite Explain It
by FakeASmile90
Summary: Three Stories for each song verse. Jeremy after the car accident, Caroline dating Damon, and Tyler and his home life. Band: Crash Test Dummies. Please Review. 3


Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song Mmmm... Mmmm.. Mmmm... Mmmm... by Crash Test Dummies. **

**Author's Note: I think I like this more than my Heroes fic. I hope you guys like it. *shrugs***

_Once there was this kid who into an accident and couldn't come to school. But when he finally came back his hair had turned from black into bright white. He said that it was from when the car had smashed so hard._

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…" sang Grayson Gilbert.

Jeremy rolled his eyes from the backseat of the car. He looked over at Elena who was smiling. Their father always listens to weird music.

His mom looks over her shoulder at the kids, laughing. Elena starts bursting with laughter. Jeremy just shakes his head, but he can't help but smile.

"What?" His father asks. "Oh, nothing, swee- LOOK OUT!" Their mother screams, suddenly.

Jeremy jerks awake. Even though it has been two and a half months since the car accident that killed his parents, he still had nightmares of that awful day.

The summer had come and gone. It was now the first day back to school. He got up and got ready. He and his sister, Elena, were staying with their Aunt Jenna. He walked downstairs to find both girls in the kitchen. Whenever Elena sees him she starts crying. She seemed to hold it together this time, except the tears still came to her eyes. Sometimes Jenna flinches. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through out the day.

"Well, I'm ready," he tells them.

"Okay, good," Jenna replies with a sad smile.

Elena only nods, grabs her bag, and walks past him. Jenna sighs.

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in front of the school. Jeremy watched Jenna drive away. He walked into the school. Everybody stared at him.

"Nice 'do, kid," he heard someone say as we walked past a group of kids.

He just ignored the whispering and looks. Bring from a small town, he was used to people being closed minded when it came to change.

Jeremy walked into the boys bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet, splashing his face with cold water. He finally looked at himself in the mirror. His once dark hair was now a bright white.

"Whoa, Gilbert. What'd you do?" Tyler Lockwood had just walked out of a stall. Jeremy shrugged.

"It was from when the car had smashed so hard," he says. Tyler instantly knew what he was talking about, but he didn't know what to say. Jeremy pushed off the sink and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Tyler behind.

_Once there was this girl who wouldn't go and change with the girls in the change room. But when they finally made her, they saw birthmarks all over her body. She couldn't quite explain it. They'd always just been there._

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…" the person hummed next to Caroline Forbes.

She was laying on her back and the person was on their side, facing her. He was rubbing her arm with his finger. It hurt, for some reason.

"Damon," she whispers. She doesn't say anything else.

A few hours later, Caroline found herself in her boyfriend's car. Her boyfriend was Damon Salvatore. Ever since she started dating him, most of her days seemed wasted. There were days where she lost track of time or it seemed like she blacked out. She used be the brightest girl in her school. People either hated or loved her because she was beautiful and always had good grades. She used to be so popular, but since she her new mysterious boyfriend came around, she distanced herself from all her friends.

She looked at the man sitting next to her. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. It was a wonder to her on how he decided he wanted her. She feels like she should be the most lucky girl in the world, but whenever she looks at him she feels anxious. She doesn't know why, but she thinks he's hiding something from her. She hates to admit it to herself, but deep down she knows that he frightens her.

Caroline looks down at her hands. She was messing with her sleeves. What she hated the most about her relationship with Damon Salvatore was that he was so controlling. What she hated most about herself was that she everything that he wanted and said. She used to be so much more independent and incredibly stubborn. Her old self would never have let a guy control her and push her around. She couldn't figure out how that changed.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Caroline."

Her head instantly snapped up to look at him.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" He asked, slightly irritated. He hated waiting.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

She went to open her door, but Damon grabbed her wrist. She quickly looked at him again. He pointed to his cheek. Caroline almost rolled her eyes. She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He finally let go of her, giving her a satisfied smile. She then opened her door, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the car. Right when she closed the door, he sped off, causing the wind whip back her hair. She was left standing there, feeling slightly embarrassed by the scene he just made. She turns around, shaking her head.

"Caroline!" She heard someone call.

She looked over by a tree near the school entrance. Elena Gilbert was standing there. She waved Caroline over. Elena was one of the few people from their old group that still talked to her. She had distanced herself from everyone too.

"Hey, Elena," she replies, walking to her.

"Why are you wearing a long sleeved shirt?" Elena asks.

Caroline shrugs.

"It's still kind of summer." She giggles. Elena was wearing shorts and a cute t-shirt.

Despite the tragedy that struck Elena over the summer, she still looked so healthy and her skin seemed to glow. Caroline was kind of jealous of her. Damon always made her wear clothes that hid her arms. He would buy her scarves too and make her wear them once in awhile.

The bell rang, signaling them it was time to head to class. A few hours later, Caroline was heading to her last class: P.E. She hated P.E. and never dressed down anymore. Months into the new school year, her grades had dropped tremendously.

She felt like she didn't care anymore. The school started calling and sending letters to her mom about Caroline's behavior.

"Oh, so now you care about what happens in my life?" Caroline screamed at her mother when Elizabeth confronted her about her grades. Elizabeth looked at her, shocked.

"What has gotten into you, Caroline?" she asks.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone! You never bothered me before, but now that I'm ruining your perfect image of our family, you care?"

"Caroline, I've always cared!"

"Bullshit, Mom."

Elizabeth felt disappointed in her daughter, even herself. She just shakes her head.

"If you don't straighten up your act, I'm not letting you go to that damn art college! They won't accept someone who fucks up in school, Caroline. And I most certainly won't waste my money on someone who doesn't care!"

After that Elizabeth stormed out of the house, got into her police cruiser, and drove away, leaving her speechless daughter all by herself.

The next morning, Caroline found herself waking up at her boyfriend's house. She got up, showered, and dressed. As she was finishing her make up, Damon walked up behind her, holding something. It was a light blue scarf.

"I bought this for you yesterday and want you to wear it today," He tells her. She gives him a big smile.

"Thank you, Damon," she says.

She pulls her hair up, letting him wrap the scarf around her neck.

"Beautiful," he whispers in her ear.

She doesn't say anything. She just stares at her reflection in the mirror.

Later on that day, her P.E. teacher pulled her to the side, saying that if she doesn't dress down and participates today, she would leave her no choice but to send her to the principal's office. Not wanting to cause another scene with her mother if she found out she got sent to the principal's office, she finally decided to dress for P.E.

Caroline walked into the changing room and walked to her locker, ignoring the stares she got from the other girls. Elena had a locker right next to Caroline's.

"You're finally here," Elena says. Caroline just ignored her. She opened her locker and pulled out her P.E. clothes and shoes. She set them on the bench behind her. Elena shrugged and started changing into her own clothes.

Caroline slowly unwrapped the scarf around her neck and placed it into her locker. She then pulled off her t-shirt and jeans. Elena didn't mean to look at Caroline, but she couldn't help but notice something. Elena gasps.

"Oh, my god, Caroline," she whispers.

Caroline looks down at her body. There were bruises on her upper arms and wrists where somebody had grabbed her really hard. There were also bite marks on her stomach and chest. There was a particularly nasty looking bite mark on her neck.

Elena went to touch one on her stomach, but Caroline jumped back.

"What- who did this to you, Caroline?" Elena yelled.

Caroline just shrugged and shook her head.

"I- I don't know," Caroline told her friend. "They've always just been there."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline shrugged again. She quickly pulled her long sleeved shirt on again and then put her P.E. clothes over it. She grabbed her scarf and wrapped it back around her neck. Elena just watched her friend, not knowing what to say or do. Both girls left the locker room, heading out to where the rest of their class was.

_But both boy and girl were glad 'cause one kid had it worse than that. 'Cause then there was this boy whose parents made him come directly home right after school And when they went to their church, they shook and lurched all over the church floor. He couldn't quite explain it. They'd always just gone there._

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…"

Tyler Lockwood whistled along to the song that was playing on the radio. He turned off his truck, grabbed his bag, and head to the school. He was so happy that school was back in session. The summer vacation was so long and Tyler felt like it dragged so slowly. Not a lot of people know this, but he hated his home life. His dad made him stay home all summer long. He was only allowed to go out if it was for the sports he was involved in or for this church their parents started making him go to. His best friend, Matt, didn't really notice because he had worked full time at The Grill full time during their break.

Tyler walked to the boys bathroom to use the restroom. His left eye started smarting. While he was going, he heard someone come into the bathroom. Once done, he walked out of the stall to see Jeremy Gilbert at one of the sinks. Tyler heard about Mr. Mrs. Gilbert had died in a car accident right before summer vacation. Tyler was shocked. Jeremy's hair was a bright white.

"Whoa, Gilbert. What'd you do?" Tyler asked.

Jeremy just shrugged.

"It was from when the car had smashed so hard," Jeremy tells him.

Tyler didn't know what to say. Jeremy pushed from the sink and stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Tyler by himself. Tyler shakes his head and walks up to the sink to stare at his reflection. He had a light bruise right under his left eye. His father had smacked him around the night before when Tyler didn't come home in time for night church. They were getting way into this new religion they had found.

"You like making me look like a fool in front of the whole congregation when I can't even get my own son to come to church?" Mayor Lockwood screamed at him as he backhanded Tyler across the face.

Tyler closed his eyes trying to get that image out of his head. The bell rang loudly in the bathroom, the sound echoing off the walls. He quickly washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom, heading to class.

A few weeks later, Matt and Tyler were shooting hoops in their school's gym after a basketball practice. It was a Saturday night and Matt had the next day off.

"Dude, there's an local band playing at The Grill tonight. Do you want to go there and hang out with Caroline, Elena and Stefan? You can stay the night at my house tonight if you want."

Matt tossed the ball to Tyler, who started bouncing it, getting ready to shoot for the hoop.

"I don't know, man. I have a lot of homework that I want to finish up tonight so I don't have to worry about it the last minute," Tyler replied.

Everyone pretended to not know about Tyler's home life. It wasn't secret that Mayor Lockwood had an anger problem, but no one knew that he hits Tyler until Matt accidentally overheard a fight that Tyler and his father were having. Tyler didn't know Matt knew and Matt hadn't told anybody either.

"Plus I have church in the morning," Tyler continued.

"Your parents still make you do that?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Tyler told him. "Well, I better get going."

Tyler throws the ball to Matt. He walks to the bleachers and grabs his duffel bag.

"See you, Monday, Matt," Tyler called over his shoulder as he walked towards the exit. Matt just watched him leave. He didn't know what to do about his friend.

'If Tyler was in real trouble, he would tell me, right?" Matt thought to himself. He sighed and shook his head but continued shooting hoops by himself.

Tyler pulled up his long driveway and parked right next to his dad's sports car. He walked into the living room to find his mother reading a book on the couch. His mom looked up to see who came in.

"Hello, sweetheart," she greets him.

"Hey, mom." He gives her a small smile.

"How was practice?" She asks him.

"It was fine," he says. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to shower then work on some homework."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a good night," she tells him, going back to her reading.

Tyler walked back to the front hall and was about to head upstairs when he heard his father's voice come from the office.

"Tyler," his father called.

Tyler rolled his eyes but turned around to walk to the room Richard Lockwood was in.

"Yes, sir?" Tyler answered when he got in there. Mayor Lockwood was working on some paperwork.

"How is the basketball team doing?" He asks without looking up.

"Very well," Tyler replies. "We'll be kicking ass this season just like every year."

Mr. Lockwood looked up from his paperwork to smile at his son.

"That is exactly what I want to hear, Tyler," he tells his son. "Now don't stay up too late tonight. Church is in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Tyler says, nodding at his father.

Mayor Lockwood gives a small nod back, dismissing Tyler and goes back to his work. Tyler walks back out and walks upstairs to his bedroom.

The next morning, Tyler found himself in the backseat of his family's vehicle they used when they all rode together. He was dreading for the next three hours to come.

When they got to the church, almost everybody was already there. The church was about twenty minutes outside of Mystic Falls. Only a few people including them went to this church. Most of the other people were from different towns and cities.

Richard, Carol, and Tyler walked down the aisle to the pew they normally sit in. They walked passed an elder couple and sat down, waiting for the services to start.

For the next three hours, Tyler watched people shook and lurch all over the church floor. It was the only way he can describe the way these people acted whenever the pastor preaches.

He shook his head behind his parents back when they stood up for the ending. It was time to sing again. He stood up quickly when his father looked down at him with a glare in his eye.

He couldn't quite explain it. They had always just gone there.

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…"

"Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm… Mmmm…" The church sang together.


End file.
